1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to pumps for liquids and, in particular, to a new and useful pump having an improved efficiency and particularly suitable as a fuel pump for use in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel pumps, constructed according to the so-called "side duct principle" are known, and such pumps are only able to supply small quantities of fuel under low pressure. Such pumps, for example, deliver only a few literes of fuel per minute at only some tenths atmosphere pressure. The efficiency of such known delivery pumps is below 10%, and is accordingly insufficient.